disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hiro Hamada
Hiro Hamada ist der Hauptcharakter im Film Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu und der Fernsehserie Baymax - Die Serie. Er ist der Gründer des Superheldenteams Big Hero 6, ein Team junger Superhelden. Er basiert auf einem Charakter im Marvel-Comic Big Hero 6. Hintergrund Hiro Hamada ist ein junges Wunderkind. Er verbringt sein Leben in der High-Tech-Stadt San Fransokyo, zusammen mit seinem Bruder Tadashi. Hiro ist überdurchschnittlich intelligent, nutzt diese Eigenschaft allerdings eher selten. Er ist ein 14-jähriger Junge im Film und auch im Videospiel. Nach dem mysteriösen Tod seines Bruders, "verbesserte" Hiro den Roboter Baymax, der für die Krankenpflege gedacht war. Als eine myteriöse Bedrohung San Fransokyo bedrohte, führte Hiro die Verbesserungen durch und macht Baymax zu einem Superhelden-Roboter, um die Stadt zu beschützen. Zusammen mit anderen Freunden gründen sie das Superhelden Team Big Hero 6. Oh My Disney: Six Reasons We Can’t Wait to See Big Hero 6 Offizielle Disney Biografie Hiro ist ein Wunderkind, hat den Geist eines Genies und das Herz eines 14-jährigen Junges. Sein Bruder motviert ihn dazu, dass er eine Zulassung für das technische Institut in San Fransokyo erhält. Ein tragisches Ereignis ändert alles und Hiro baut eine emotionale Bindung zu Baymax auf. Zusammen mit Freunden gründen sie das Superhelden Team Big Hero 6, um eine wichtige Mission durchzuführen.http://filme.disney.de/baymax/charaktere Persönlichkeit Hiro Hamada ist ein Junge, der viel intelligenter ist, als andere Kinder in seinem Alter, dafür ziemlich tollpatschig. Aus diesem Grund kann er ziemlich dreist und anmaßend sein, aber er ist nie arrogant. Er verbringt die meiste Zeit damit, Geld durch illegale Robter Kämpfe zu gewinnen, etwas was sein älterer Bruder nicht gerne sieht. Dieser meint, dass Hiro einen höheren Zweck erfüllen muss und bringt ihn zum technischen Institut, an diesem er selber studiert. Trotz seiner Unverfrorenheit, ist Hiro sehr schüchtern und es fällt ihm schwer neue Freunde zu finden. Trotz so manch einer Meinungsverschiedenheit, zählt er seinen Bruder Tadashi als seinen besten Freund und lässt sich von ihm inspirieren. Wenn er mit ihm unterwegs ist, sieht man den wahren Hiro. Er ist nämlich unschuldig, frech, warm und letztlich sehr liebevoll und dankbar. Diese Seite sah man, nach dem Tod von Tadahsi, erst wieder, als er den liebenswerten Baymax traf, einer der besten Freunde von Hiro. Unter seinem gütigen Herz liegt jedoch auch ein dunkler Kern. An einigen Stellen im Film merkt man, dass er sehr wütend ist und sogar dazu bereit ist zu töten, was man ihm normalerweise nicht zutrauen würde. Er ähnelt in dieser Hinsicht Yokai (der Hauptgegener im Film, der für den Tod von Tadashi verantwortlich ist). Beide erleben nämlich einen Verlust eines geliebten Menschen und wollen Rache an den Verantwortlichen nehmen und gehen dabei soweit, dass sie Menschen töten würden. Aber was unterscheidet die beiden dann unter Held und Bösewicht? Hiro ist ein Held, da er, im Gegensatz zu Yokai, aus seinen Taten lernt und seine Taten umkehren möchte. Das geschieht vor allem durch die Unterstützung von Baymax und seinen Freunden. Diese hindern ihn nämlich daran, dass er Menschen tötet oder Schaden hinzufügt und öffnen ihm die Augen. Im Laufe des Film formiert sich Hiro langsam zu einem heroischen und inspirierenden Anführer, der in die Fußstapfen seines Bruders steigt. Er übernimmt Eigenschaften von Tadashi und befolgt seine Philosophie. Zum Beispiel betracht er alles aus einem anderem Blickwinkel und tut alles dafür, anderen zu helfen und die Welt zu einem besseren Ort für alle zu machen, welchen vor allem die Unschuldigen verdient haben. Dies wird vorallem durch die Gründung des Teams Big Hero 6 unterstrichen, die schwören, dass sie Tadashis Traum anderen zu helfen und zu schützen, ausführen wollen. Erscheinungsbild left|thumb|150px Hiro ist ein 14 Jahre alter Junge. Er ist oft mit einem roten Hemd, langen dunkelbeigen Shorts und dunkelbraunen Trainern mit gelben Schnürsenkeln unterwegs. Er hat schwarze Haare und hellbraune Augen. Er sieht noch recht jung aus, im Gesicht und an den Händen sieht man noch Babyspeck, und wenn er lächelt, merkt man, dass er eine Zahnlücke hat. Allgemein ist er jedoch sehr dürr und unmuskulös, dafür sehr gelenkig. Hiros Ausrüstung ist in erster Linie blau, rot und schwarz. Darunter trägt er schwarze Kleidung, die aber größtenteils bedeckt wird. Auf seinem Anzug sind rote Magnete befestigt, damit er auf Baymaxs Rüstung fliegen kann. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Anders als bei den anderen Rüstungen, hat Hiros Rüstung keine "Superkräfte". Er kann, wie oben erwähnt, auf Baymax sitzen und mitfliegen. Die Rüstung bietet einen relativ guten Schutz. Sein Helm ist mit einem Kommunikationsgerät ausgestattet, so dass er trotz der Entfernung mit dem Rest des Teams kommunizieren kann. Mit seiner großen Intelligenz, hat Hiro die Macht, viele neue Ideen und Erfindungen zu verwirklichen. Von einem kleinen, aber leistungsstarken Kampfroboter bis zu einem Superanzug kann er alles erstellen. Er konnte damit nicht nur sich selbst verbessern, sondern auch Baymax und seine Freunde, so dass sie gegen das Böse kämpfen können und verschaffte jedem verschiedene Kräfte und Fähigkeiten. Auch hat er die Microbots konstruiert (die im Film von Yokai geklaut wurden und seine Haupternergiequelle sind) und einen Karate-Kampfanzug für Baymax gebaut. Außerdem hat er die Chips von Baymax verbessert, so dass dieser, am Ende des Films, über mehr Wissen und sogar über eine eigene Persönlichkeit verfügt. Auftritte ''Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu left|thumb|300px Hiro ist ein junges Wunderkind, welches in der modernen Stadt San Fransokyo, zusammen mit seiner Tante und seinem älteren Bruder Tadashi, welcher will, dass Hiro ein produktives Mitglied der Gesellschaft wird. Obwohl Hiro sehr intelligent ist, verbringt er seine Zeit damit, an Roboterkämpfen teilzunehmen. Damit bringt er sich oft in Gefahr, so dass Tadashi ihn retten muss. In einer besonderen Nacht nimmt Hiro gegen den Weltmeister teil und gewinnt den Kampf. Aus Trotz greifen Yama und seine Schläger ihn an und Tadashi muss Hiro erneut retten. Obwohl sie ihnen entkommen, werden Yama und seine Anhänger, die Brüder und alle anderen Botkämpfer von der Polizei verhaftet. Hiro und Tadashi werden schnell freigelassen, da sie von Cass abgeholt werden, aber müssen sich einiges anhören. Die beiden sind allerdings in der Lage, die Strafe zu umgehen, aber Tadashi, der frustriert ist, beschimpf Hiro und möchte, dass er seine Intelligenz besser nutzt. right|300px Hiro spottet über Tadashis Idee und startet einen Versuche, einen anderen Botkampf zustarten. Tadashi bietet ihm eine Fahrt zu seiner Schule an, die technische Hochschule von San Fransokyo. Dort trifft Hiro Tadashis Freunde Honey, ein hyperaktives Chemie Genie, GoGo, die ein Adreanalin-Junky ist, Wasbai und Fred, ein hoffnungsloser Fanboy, der Comics liebt. Obwohl Hiro schüchtern ist und bei der Führung kaum etwas sagt, ist er erstaunt und findet die Erfindungen atemberaubend, auch wenn er das nicht zugeben möchte. Nach dem Treffen mit Tadashis Freunden, nimmt dieser Hiro mit in sein Labor, wo er ihm Baymax vorstellt, ein weißer Roboter, der dazu programiert ist, andere gesund zu pflegen. Tadashis erklärt, dass Baymax Menschen auf der ganzen Welt helfen soll und, dass er einen speziellen Chip besitzt, der alle Verletzungen an einem Menschen ausfindig machen kann. Nach dem Besuch in Tadashis Labor, treffen die beiden auf Prof. Callaghan, ein weltbekannter Roboter-Experte, der Mentor von Tadashi und Hiros Idol ist. Mit Hilfe von Tadashi, überzeugt Callaghan Hiro, dem Institut beizutreten und behauptet, dass im Institut die Grenzen verschoben werden und Genies ihre Gehirne auf eine Probe stellen, um die Zukunft zu gestalten. Nach dem Hiro das Institut verlässt, wünscht er sich brennend, dem Institut beizutreten. left|thumb|300px Er erfährt von Tadashi, dass das Institut jedes Jahr eine Veranstaltung hat, auf der aufsteigende Genies ihre neusten Erfindungen präsentieren. Diejenigen, die Callaghan beeindrucken, werden von ihm eine Einladung erhalten und können der Schule beitreten. Hiro wird von Tadashi beraten, da Hiro fast aufgibt, als er eine Idee sucht. Tadashi unterstützt die Idee von seinem Bruder, so gut er kann, was schließlich zu Hiros Durchbruch führt. Nach langer Arbeit und Planung, mit der Hilfe von Tadashi, GoGo, Wasabi, Honey und Fred, hat Hiro die Microbots erstellt, die alles machen, was dem Träger des telepathischen Stirnband-Senders in den Sinn kommt. Hiro nimmt seine Erfinundg mit auf die Veranstaltung und stellt sie vor. Obowohl er zuerst sehr nervös wirkt, legt sich dies, als sein Bruder ihm zeigt, dass er alles richtig macht und ihn so dazu ermutigt, dass dieser weiter vorstellt. So überzeugt er nicht nur Callaghan, sondern auch Alistair Krei, einen Geschäftsmann, der Hiro viel Geld bietet, wenn er im Gegenzug die Microbots erhält. Callaghan rät Hiro, dass er das Geschäft ablehnen soll, da Krei die Microbots aus egoistischen Gründen kaufen möchte. Krei verlässt frustriert die Szene und Callaghan gratuliert Hiro zu seinem Erfolg und lädt ihm zum Institut ein. Zur Feier des Tages bietet Cass allen ein kosteloses Abendessen in ihrem Cafe an. Allerdings trennen sich die zwei Brüder kurz von der Gruppe, um allein sein zu können. Sobald sie allein sind, gratuliert Tadashi seinen jüngeren Bruder zu seinem Erfolg und ist stolz zu sehen, dass er sein Wissen für größere Dinge im Leben verwendet. Doch plötzlich geht der Brandmelder des Instituts los, woraufhin Tadashi und Hiro in das Chaos stürzen. Dort sehen sie, dass lauter Zivilisten aus dem Haus rennen. Eine Frau informiert die Jungen, dass Callaghan immer noch im brennenden Haus ist. Daraufhin entscheidet Tadashi, dass er sich ins Haus begeben will, um Callaghan zu retten. Hiro versucht ihn zu stoppen, aber Tadashi ist dazu bereit sein Leben für Callaghans Leben zu riskieren. Hiro versucht ihm zu folgen, doch daraufhin explodiert das Gebäude, so dass er ohnmächtig wird und Tadashi und Callaghan getötet werden. Daraufhin findet eine Beerdigung statt und Hiro fällt in tiefe Depressionen, da er seinen Bruder und besten Freund verloren hat. Cass versucht ihren Neffen zu trösten, aber hat dabei leider keinen Erfolg. Doch Hiro bleibt alleine in seinem Zimmer und weitere Versuche von seiner Tante scheitern. Eines Tages verletzt sich Hiro versehentlich und aktiviert dadurch Baymax, welcher darauf programmiert ist, Verletzten zu helfen. 300px|thumb|right Baymax erklärt, dass er gehört hat, dass sich jemand verletzt hat und bietet seine Unterstützung an. Hiro lehnt das Angebot ab und versucht den Bot zu deaktivieren, tritt dabei aber versehentlich auf einen seiner Microbots, der immer noch aktiv ist. Hiro dachte, dass seine Microbots und der Sender im Feuer zerstört wurden. Allerdings bewegt sich der Bot, als würde er vom Sender gesteuert werden und schließt dies auf eine Fehlfunktion. Baymax bemerkt dies und führt Hiros sarkastischen Auftrag aus, herauszufinden von wo der Bot ist. Hiro jagt Baymax durch die Stadt und die beiden finden schließlich ein verlassenes Lager. Dort stoßen sie auf eine Maschine, die Millionen von Microbots produziert. Hiro und Baymax wollen schnell fliehen, stoßen aber auf eine dunkle Gestalt mit dem Namen Yokai, der die Mircrobots geklaut hat, und müssen das Gebäude verlassen. Yokai verfolgt die beiden, aber diese können im letzten Moment entkommen und gehen zur Polizeiwache, um den Angriff zu melden. Baymax - Die Serie Auch in der Fernsehserie ''Baymax - Die Serie, die die Ereignisse des Films fortführt, wird Hiro wieder als Hauptcharakter mit dabei sein. ''Disneys Baymax - Kampf in der Bucht thumb|right Nach den Ereignissen im Film wird San Fransokyo Opfer eines Angriffes von Robotern, die von Mr. Yama angeführt werden, welcher sich an Hiro rächen möchte, der ihn gedemütigt hat. Hiro und das Team müssen zusammen den Bösewicht besiegen. Disney INFINITY 2.0 Hiro und Baymax sind spielbare Charaktere im zweiten Teil des Spiels und sind in ihren Anzügen, die Hiro im Film angefertigt hat. Hiros Waffe sind seine Microbots, die, wie im Film, im Kampf eingesetzt werden können und Schaden am Feind anrichten. Abgesehen davon kann Hiro auch auf Baymax fliegen, als einer der wenigen Charaktere im Spiel mit dieser Fähigkeit. Neben ihm kann das noch Rocket Raccoon aus ''Guardians of the Galaxy. Beziehung zu anderen Charakteren Tadashi Hamada left|thumb|250px Tadashi ist Hiros älterer Bruder und war die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben, auch nach seinem Tod. Da ihre Eltern, als sie jung waren, gestorben sind, war Tadashi immer das Vorbild für Hiro. Sie waren die besten Freunde und haben sich ein Schlafzimmer geteilt und dabei stets die Gesellschaft des anderen genossen. Tadashi war immer für Hiro da, wenn er ihn brauchte. Die beiden bildeten eine Waage, da Hiro kreativer ist, aber Tadashi sicherer. Tadashi sieht das Potenzial in Hiro und findet, dass er es verschwendet, als er sich dazu entscheidet, seine Zeit Roboterkämpfen zu widmen und nicht sein Wissen verwendet, um das Leben anderer zu verbessern. Doch Tadashi schafft es, ihn zur technischen Hochschule zu bringen und überzeugt ihn davon, dass dies viel spannender als Roboterkämpfe ist. Hiro hielt ihn für verrückt, als er ihn auf den Kopf stellte, damit er Ideen bekam, nahm er das aber zurück, als es funktionierte. Tadashi war auch immer da, um Hiro zu retten. Zum Beispiel rettete er ihn vor Mr. Yama und seinen Anhängern, als dieser gegen Hiro einen Roboterkampf verloren hatte. Tadashis Tod hatte großen Einfluss auf Hiro, welcher an Depressionen litt und sich weigerte sein Zimmer zu verlassen oder etwas zu essen. Ebenfalls wollte er die technische Hochschule nicht besuchen, obwohl er sich zu Beginn sehr darauf gefreut hatte. Der Tod entfachte auch einen bösen Teil in Hiro, so dass dieser Rache nehmen wollte und dazu bereit war, Leute zu ermorden. Dies sieht man, als Hiro versucht, Baymax dazu zubringen, dass er Yokai tötet. Als er versuchte, Yokai zu töten, lehnte Baymax dies ab, da er wusste, dass das nicht helfen würde und es nicht das wäre, was Tadashi wollte. Hiro sieht daraufhin Aufzeichnungen, auf dem Monitor von Baymax, von Tadashi, welcher mit Baymax nur den Menschen helfen wollte und realisierte, dass Tadashi wollte, dass er das selbe tut. Dies veranlasst ihn dazu, dass er sich nicht an Yokai rächt und ein guter Superheld wird. Baymax left|thumb|250px Ihre Beziehung begann damit, dass Hiro von Baymax beeindruckt war, als er ihn das erste mal sah, war beim 2. mal allerdings weniger erfreut, da er ihn an Tadashis Tod erinnerte. Als sich Hiro verletzt und einen kurzen Schrei von sich gab, rufte er damit Baymax, der ihm helfen wollte, ihn aber als seinen Patienten betrachte. Daher führte Baymax jeden kleinen Auftrag von Hiro durch, in der Hoffnung, dass es Hiro besser gehen würde und tat dies auch, wenn die Aufträge sarkastisch gemeint waren. Im Laufe der Zeit änderte Baymax aber seine Handlungen gegenüber Hiro, da dieser die menschlichen Emotionen lernte und begann eine persönliche Bindung zu Hiro zu bilden. Sein Engagement gegenüber Hiro war nicht mehr allein durch die Programiering, sondern auch, weil er Hiro mochte. Im Gegenzug freute sich Hiro über Baymax, da dieser ihn an Tadahsi erinnert und sich um ihn kümmerte. Dies merkt man auch, als die beiden in Yokais Portal gefangen waren und versuchten Abigail zu retten. Baymax war bereit sich zu opfern, um die beiden zu retten, aber Hiro wollte dies nicht, da er nicht noch jemanden verlieren wollte, den er sehr mag. Dennoch lies er es zu, da Bamax dies wollte und die beiden verabschiedeten sich sogar mit einer Umarmung. Im Anschluss an dieses Ereigniss wurde Baymax wieder belebt und das Duo blieb so nah wie nie und bildeten eine brüderliche Beziehung. Sie verbringen alles zusammen, einschließlich ihrere Mission, die Welt in Tadashis Ehre zu schützen. Cass Hamada thumb|250px|right Cass Hamada ist Hiros und Tadashis Tante. Sie ist sehr stolz auf Hiro und unterstützt ihn wo sie kann. Sie war überglücklich, als Hiro zur technischen Hochschule in San Fransokyo eingeladen wurde, da seine Microbots Robert Callaghan überzeugt haben. Als Hiro in eine schwere Depression verfiel, da sein Bruder gestorben war, versuchte sie viel, um ihm zu helfen und brachte ihm immer wieder neues Essen, obwohl dieser es nicht anrührte. Sie versuchte auch ihn zu ermutigen auf die technische Hochschule zu gehen, weil es Tadashi wollte und sie wollte, dass er sich erholt, aber er schwieg und sie beschloss, ihn mehr Freiraum zu geben. Als Hiro sein Zimmer das erste mal verlässt, um Baymax zu verfolgen, war sie überglücklich und umarmte ihn. Insgesamt haben die beiden eine positive Beziehung und sind sich sehr nahe, vorallem weil die meisten Verwandten verstorben sind. Es ist jedoch interessant, dass Hiro ihr nichts über Baymax und sein Leben als Superheld erzählt, obwohl sie sich so nahe stehen. Das macht er wahrscheinlich, da er nicht will, dass sich seine Tante Sorgen um ihn macht und es ihm verbieten würde, da Tadashi gestorben war, als er andere retten wollte. Seine Eltern Hiros Eltern starben vor zehn Jahren, als er drei war. Obwohl er nicht viel über sie weiß, wird er betrübt, wenn man ihren Tod erwähnt. Er weiß auch, dass sie enttäuscht wären, wenn sie wüssten, dass er an Bot-Kämpfen teilnimmt. Allerdings versucht er mit der Behauptung, dass es egal ist, was sie über sein Verhalten denken würden, da sie tot sind, es zu mildern. Big Hero 6 Hiro lernte das Team an der technischen Hochschule von San Fransokyo kennen, als er von Tadashi dort hingebracht wurde. Er versuche sie alle zu verstehen, ihre individuellen Eigenheiten, während er auch von ihren Erfindungen beeindruckt war. Er war sehr schüchtern, so dass er sich ihnen nicht so leicht öffnete. Doch nachdem er seinen Wunsch äußerte, am Institut zu arbeiten, begann er sofort mit der Zusammenarbeit, um seine Microbots zu entwickeln. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war jeder von ihnen ein guter Freudn von Hiro. Nach dem Tod von Tadashi haben die Teammitglieder beschlossen, dass sie ihn trösten, unterstützen und im Laufe des Films schützen wollen, wodurch eine enge Bindung entstand. Dies wurde untermal, als sie gegen Ende des Films, Hiro dabei halfen, einen weiteren Verlust, den von Baymax, zu verkraften. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit mit ihm als beste Freunde. Honey und Fred waren begeisterte Anhänger von Hiro, während Wasabi sich um das körperliche Wohlbefinden kümmert und GoGo irgendwann fast die Elternfigur wurde. Yokai/Robert Callaghan left|250px Zunächst sah Hiro Callaghan als einen Mann, der die Technologie liebte. Hiro respektierte ihn und Callaghan konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass er mit den Bot-Kämpfen aufhöhrt und in Institut kommt, um "sich selbst herausfordern". Er schaffte auch eine Parallele zwischen Hiro und seiner Tochter, als er sagte, dass sie auch an Bot-Kämpfen interessiert war. Möglicherweise hat Callaghan ihn nur dazu ermutigt, dass er eine seiner Erfindungen klauen kann, um sie stehlen zu können. Hiro beeindruckt Callaghan auf dem Kongress mit seinen Microbots und warnte Hiro vor der Annahme von Kreis Angebot, der ihn manopuloeren könnte. Als Callaghan im brennenden Haus "gefangen" war, rannte Tadashi hinein, um ihn zu retten. Als Hiro aber erfuhr, dass dieser das Feuer gelegt hatte und Tadashi in den Flammen verbrennen lies, war Hiro dazu bereit, ihn aus Rache zu töten und konnte nur durch das Eingreifen des Teams daran gehindert werden. Nach dem Baymax ihm die Videos seines geliebten Bruders zeigte, wurde Hiro klar, dass Tadashi mit Baymax den Menschen helfen und nicht schaden wollte. Dadurch realisierte er, dass er Callaghan gerecht behandeln muss, ohne ihn zu schaden. Als er wieder auf Callaghan traf, fragte ihn Hiro mit Vernunft, ob es das wäre, was Abigail gewollt hätte. Obwohl Callaghan leichtes Bedauern über seinen Plan zeigte, führte er ihn trotzdem weiter aus. Allerdings war das Team Big Hero 6 dazu in der Lage, die Kontrolle über die Microbots zu stoppen. Callaghan dachte, dass Hiro es noch einmal versuchen würde ih zu töten, und fürchtete sich vor ihm. Allerdings sagte er, dass Baymax und er keine Menschen verletzen, sondern, dass sie seine Microbots zerstören, indem sie in das Portal aufgesaut werden. Als Hiro und Baymax realisieren, dass Abigail im Portal ist, zeigt Callaghan, dass er überrascht und besorgt ist. Abigail konnte jedoch, auf Kosten von Baymax, gerettet werden und Callaghan wurde schließlich festgenommen, so dass Hiros Wunsch nach Gerichtigkeit erfüllt wurde. Callaghan war das Gegenstück zu Hiro. Beide wurden durch den Tod einer wichtigen Person angetrieben und waren dazu bereit andere zu töten. Doch im Gegensatz zu Callaghan hatte Hiro Freund und Familie, die ihn unterstützten und daran erinnerten, dass Gerichtigkeit besser ist. Es gab nichts als Hass auf beiden Seiten. Hiro hasst Callaghan für seine falschen Taten (besonders für Tadashis Tod), während Callaghan Hiro dafür hasst, dass er seine Pläne gestört hat. Alistair Krei Hiro traf Krei zum ersten Mal auf dem Konrogess, wo er seine Microbots vorstellte und Krei direkt Interesse zeigt, in der Hoffnung, dass er die Microbots kaufen könnte. Allerdings warnte Callaghan Hiro vor einem Kauf, da dieser ihn manipulieren würde und Hiro verweigerte den Kauf. Krei war von dieser Antwort sehr enttäuscht, da er normalerweise alles bekommt. Als er auf der Suche nach Yokai auf ein Krei Labor stoß, dachte er zunächst, dass Krei Yokai wäre, aber wie er später herausfand, war diese Vermutung falsch. Hiro erfuhr auch, dass Krei Experimente führte, die zu einem Unfall geführt haben und vermutlich Abigail Callaghan getötet haben. Diese Tat verwandelte Callaghan in Yokai. Allerdings ist Hiro, da er sein bestes tut, um Krei vor Yokai zu schützen. Dies könnte sein, weil er weiß, dass es ein Unfall war oder da er Yokais Plan stoppen wollte. Krei war begeistert, als Big Hero 6 kam, um ihn zu retten, welche eine Vorliebe für das Team bei ihm wachsen lies. Alsi Hiro los gehen wollte, um Abigail zu retten, machte Krei sich wahrscheinlich Sorgen um ihn, aber Hiro versicherte ihm, indem er das gleiche zu ihm sagte wie Tadashi, dass jemand Hilfe braucht. Krei scheint seine Lektion gelernt zu haben und hat sogar ein Musem gebaut, um Tadashi zu ehren, was möglicherweise ein Versuch war, die indirekte Schaffung von Yokai zu entschuldigen und dem deshalb verbundenen Tod von Tadashi. Obwohl die beiden nicht so viel miteinander zu tun hatten, kann man davon ausgehen, dass Hiro nicht sauer auf Krei ist und dieser dankbar dafür ist, was Big Hero 6 für ihn getan hat. Zitate *„Microbots! Baymax, sag's ihm!“ *„Ja, er kontrolliert sie telepatisch, mit einem neuro-gradialen Transmitter.“ *„Komm schon!“ *„Ach, was du nichts sagst!“ *„Wir müssen ihn in die Finger kriegen!“ *„Wehe du scannst mich ........ einfach unglaublich!“ Galerie Baymax und Hiro.jpg Baymax und Hiro 2.jpg Hiro Hamada Konzept.jpg Baymax und Hiro 3.jpg Baymax und Hiro 4.jpg Hiro Hamada und Baymax 6.jpg Baymax und Hiro 5.jpg Honey Lemon 6.jpg Honey Lemon 7.png Hiro lächelt.jpg Trivia *Hiro absolvierte das College im Alter von 13 Jahren.Disney Animated: Big Hero 6 Fun Facts *Im Marvel-Comic heißt Hiro "Hiro Takachiho". Einzelnachweise Navigation en:Hiro_Hamada es:Hiro Hamada nl:Hiro Hamada Kategorie:Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu (Charaktere) Kategorie:Animationsfiguren Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Jugendlicher Kategorie:Wunderkinder Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Mechaniker Kategorie:Charaktere aus den USA Kategorie:Charaktere in Videospielen Kategorie:Student Kategorie:Familie Hamada Kategorie:Team Big Hero 6 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere in einer Fernsehserie Kategorie:Charaktere von Marvel